


Пять зим Льюиса Никсона

by Gevion



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cameos, Codependency, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Study, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Такая у них с Диком дружба: куда ты, туда и я — прежде Льюис не верил, что это бывает взаправду, да и теперь еще не до конца убежден. Может, и не бывает. Может, Дик ничего такого не чувствует. Может, это у Льюиса все перепуталось и помутилось в проспиртованных мозгах.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пять зим Льюиса Никсона

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном. В качестве основы взяты сериальные образы, а не реальные люди.

**1\. 1942-1943**

На Рождество Дик едет к своим родителям, а Льюис — к своим, так что это их первая разлука. К тому моменту они дружат полгода, знакомы где-то с середины апреля, хотя «знакомы», пожалуй, не самое верное слово: Дик с Льюисом просто случился, как рождение или смена сезонов. Вчера не было, сегодня есть, вот и все. Не о чем говорить.

По пути в Никсон машину немного заносит; дождь переходит в снег, и дорога, подмерзая, становится все более скользкой. В такую погоду бы поберечься и не садиться за руль, если не хочешь очнуться в кювете. Небо низкое-низкое, темнеет буквально на глазах. Здесь, сколько Льюис себя помнит, зимы только такими и бывают: слякотными, ветреными, тоскливо-одинаковыми — до тошноты. Душу греет фляжка с виски, спрятанная за пазухой. Пару раз Льюис дотрагивается до нее, просто чтобы проверить: она все еще при нем. С позавчерашнего вечера он не сделал ни глотка, за последние недели этот перерыв самый долгий, и держится Льюис вполне неплохо: мысли почти не путаются, руки почти не дрожат. Он отхлебывает совсем немного, только когда впереди, за витыми воротами парадного въезда, уже виден свет.

Дом — средоточие электрических огней. Вокруг и внутри все начищено до блеска, перед прислугой даже неловко за отпечатки ботинок на коврике и брызги грязи на штанинах и пальто.

— Как хорошо, ты успел до гостей. — Окутывая Льюиса пряным облаком вечернего парфюма, мама, привстав на цыпочки, целует воздух рядом с его скулой, ухоженными пальцами смахивает что-то с подбородка — наверное, крошку, времени пообедать как следует не было, резиновый хот-дог, купленный на заправке, — единственное, что он ел за последние десять часов. — Кэти уже здесь, Бланш вот-вот будет. Переоденешься позже. Лучше сперва повидай отца, сам знаешь, ждать он не любит.

За тяжелой дубовой дверью отцовского кабинета полная тишина. Куревом в воздухе пахнет так крепко, что слышно было еще на нижних ступенях лестницы на второй этаж. Льюис морщится: отец обожает сигары, а вот у него с ними не ладится — как, впрочем, и с самим отцом. «Может статься, я дома в последний раз, ради этого мы с ним сумеем потерпеть друг друга», — убеждает себя Льюис. И тут на него обрушивается как-то сразу: еще полгода, самое большее — год муштры, а потом — кто его знает, что потом? Льюис уж точно не знает. Лишь бы подальше отсюда, а остальное как-нибудь пройдет.

— Папа.  
— Подойди, я на тебя посмотрю. — Клубы дыма отец выдыхает в сторону, с сожалением тушит сигару, и перед Льюисом оказывается его желтоватое лицо с холодными глазами успешного дельца. — Неплохо, неплохо. Вижу, армия пошла тебе на пользу.

Льюис старательно молчит.

— Сегодня лучше не пей. — А вот и первое отеческое напутствие, но черта с два Льюис будет ему следовать: ему ведь нужно как-то протянуть под этой крышей хотя бы пару дней. — И ты должен всем показаться. Пусть видят, что моего сына призвали, несмотря на имя. Хоть какая-то выгода от того, что я потерял управляющего. И это сейчас, когда столько заказов, и от нас как от компании ждут... Ну ладно, мальчик. Это потом. Надевай свой костюм. — Отец похлопывает Льюиса по шее, избегая произносить слово «форма», словно у них здесь на самом деле маскарад. Фляжка начинает оттягивать карман как будто сильнее.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Мы с матерью решили… — Он, кажется, немного медлит, хотя голос такой же твердый.  
— Я знаю, папа, — буднично кивает Льюис, избавляя и его, и себя от необходимости говорить о том, что было понятно еще пять лет назад. Тогда отец с матерью перестали спать в одной постели. Теперь она, судя по всему, возвращается в этот дом, лишь когда необходимо поддерживать на публике образ благообразной семьи. — Можно мне тебя не поздравлять?  
— Иди, иди.

В старой спальне Льюиса убрано и проветрено, но запах все равно спертый, нежилой. Из окна видны прибывающие машины с гостями. Их встречают с зонтами — не приведи Бог, снег намочит меховые манто или кашемировые пальто.

Льюис давно здесь не был, но руки помнят, где что лежит, с первой попытки выдвигают нужный ящик на туалетном столике, извлекают наружу бритву, мыло, помазок. Он растягивает время, все делает нарочито усердно и медленно, но армия, похоже, действительно его изменила. Соскрести с подбородка и щек щетину, сменить белье, застегнуть на все пуговицы парадную форму, зачесать волосы, сделать еще глоток из фляжки и тщательно прополоскать рот. Когда-то он мог готовиться к вечеринке часами, сейчас укладывается от силы минут в десять.

Внизу играет музыка. Галантный поцелуй в щеку для Бланш, в уголок губ — для Кэти, снова в щеку — для матери. Рукопожатие для отца.

— Мой сын, господа, недавно закончил офицерские курсы. Только что из Джорджии, — тот делает паузу, будто ждет аплодисментов, потом отпускает ладонь Льюиса и отворачивается, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу очередного высокопоставленного приятеля в орденах.

Война для отца стала благословением: принесла «Никсон Нитрэйшн Воркс» контракты с армией на такие суммы, какие в мирное время никто бы даже не решился себе вообразить. Наверное, Льюису тоже стоит быть благодарным. Деньги текут рекой, про поблажки и послабления и говорить нечего — тот же бензин или автозапчасти обычным гражданским достать с каждым днем все сложнее, а у каждого члена их семьи на ходу свой автомобиль. Льюис без удовольствия пробует шампанское (еще одна вещь, которую обычным гражданским теперь не достать) и со всей учтивостью, на которую способен после суток в дороге, отвечает на редкие реплики в свой адрес. Да, лагерь Токкоа, все верно. Так точно, подготовка у нас просто отличная. Никак нет, некогда скучать. Конечно. Разумеется. Мы все ждем этого дня, сэр.

К третьему часу он перестает запоминать имена тех, с кем говорит. Отчаявшись, представляет здесь Дика — так он бы мучился не один. Льюис развлекает себя воображаемым образом Дика, краснеющего под перекрестным огнем напыщенных речей. Еще неизвестно, кому было бы более неловко, ему или другим гостям. Горло начинает щекотать неуместный смех.

Пальцы Кэти находят его локоть, одним касанием напоминая: подыгрывай, подыгрывай же, — жена Льюиса всегда была дальновиднее и умнее него.

— Твоя мать тебя ищет. О, миссис Никсон, вот вы где. — Так Кэти деликатно передает его с рук на руки матери, словно непослушное дитя, которое может сболтнуть или сделать на людях что-нибудь не то.  
— Проводи меня на пару минут на воздух, милый? Тут душно, мне что-то нехорошо.

На крытой веранде ни души, и мама вытаскивает из сумочки зажигалку и сигаретную пачку. Она курит изящно, в отличие от отца: руки в недлинных атласных перчатках, утонченный профиль на фоне клубов дыма — точно какая-нибудь кинозвезда. Ей очень идет.

— Почему ты не сказала мне сама, раньше? Про ваш развод, — зачем-то уточняет Льюис, будто развод — лишь один пункт в длинном перечне вещей, о которых она ему не говорит. Он не питал иллюзий о браке родителей, но сейчас это почему-то задевает. Обманывает его несбыточные, детские надежды, хотя он давно не ребенок и сам уже женат. Льюиса не было дома несколько месяцев, а чувство такое, будто этого хватило, чтобы все, что и прежде едва держалось на паре погнутых гвоздей, окончательно развалилось на куски.

Дальнее окно приоткрыто, чтобы наружу вытягивало дым, и через зазор на веранду, быстро тая, ложится тяжелый рыхлый снег.

— Вы с Бланш уже взрослые…  
— Это не ответ. Я бы предпочел узнать от тебя.  
— Ну прости. Ты поэтому сегодня такой?

Какой именно, мама? Неприятный? Невеселый? Не такой, каким меня удобно представлять?  
— Ну и когда вы?..  
— Не раньше, чем это безумие кончится. Сейчас не тот момент. Будет нехорошо выглядеть, если… Ну, сам понимаешь, милый. Такое не делается посреди войны. — Развод плох для репутации, вот что она старается сказать. Развод не продашь. «Никсон Нитрэйшн Воркс» работает с правительством, мать председательствует в ассоциации женщин-добровольцев, и семейные ценности в Америке сейчас в цене.  
— Поделишься сигаретой? Забыл свои наверху.

Прикурив, Льюис распахивает окно еще шире, втягивает в легкие поочередно то сырой воздух, то сигаретный дым.  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы завтра ты съездил со мной в город. Нужно кое-что купить, и мне было бы приятно...  
— Прости, завтра я уеду.  
— Ты обещал, что останешься на несколько дней.  
— Это армия, мама, — Льюис чувствует на своих губах кривоватую, неискреннюю улыбку. — Опаздывать никому нельзя.  
— А Кэти ты предупредил?  
— Предупрежу.  
— Хорошо, — произносит она, но смотрит так, словно собиралась сказать что-то еще, в последний момент передумав. — Нужно возвращаться. И тебе тоже. Не задерживайся, тут холодно.  
— Неделю назад, — пожимает плечами Льюис, — мы две ночи подряд спали на голой земле без костра.

Докуривать до самого конца — еще одна военная привычка, усвоенная с армейским супом, слабым кофе и умением не глядя, нутром отличать своих от чужих. Наконец от сигареты остается такой короткий огрызок, что и в пальцах едва удержишь. Льюис выбрасывает его, захлопывает окно.

Попрощавшись с гостями, все домашние разбредаются по спальням. Этот дом всегда был огромным, но лишь теперь Льюис осознает его истинные размеры: позавчера он спал в тридцати дюймах от Дика на узкой, короткой и жесткой койке, а сегодня в его распоряжении целое крыло. Может, потому и не спится? Пиджак, в котором он приехал, висит на спинке стула неровно, и левый рукав опускается ниже правого, почти до пола. Фляжка в кармане все еще наполовину полна.

Пышный матрас чуть проседает, когда Кэти ложится рядом, устраиваясь на боку. Льюис не оборачивается, чтобы не лежать с ней лицом к лицу. Шорох одеяла. Нежный, сливочно-сладкий запах крема для тела, которым Кэти пахла, еще когда они встречались. Не так уж много воды утекло с тех пор — они поженились всего за неделю до повестки, и еще через неделю Льюис собрал вещи. Вместо медового месяца отправился стрелять и учиться бросать гранаты, хладнокровно рассчитывая сопутствующий ущерб.

— Твоя мать предлагала нам большую спальню. На двоих. — Между ними не все ладно, это ясно как день, и порой по взглядам, которые Кэти бросает, Льюису кажется, будто она безуспешно пытается вспомнить, тот ли он человек, что целовал ее у алтаря. Льюис заставляет себя развернуться, обнимает ее за плечи, не открывая глаз.  
— Я устал. И в этой комнате теплее.

Снаружи гудит ветер, в стекла хлещет — снег опять перешел в дождь. Засыпая, Кэти выворачивается из-под его руки, дышит почти беззвучно, и это пугает до холодной испарины, давит на те спусковые крючки, которые Льюис предпочел бы никогда не задевать. Весь мир опасно накренился. Никаких планов, никакого будущего, больше ничего нельзя знать наверняка. Льюису двадцать четыре, и еще ни разу он не видел смерть, но вскоре это изменится. Осталось лишь подождать.

Утром он попросту сбегает, поцеловав спящую Кэти в щеку и перебросившись парой слов с сестрой. Бланш не выглядит удивленной поспешным отъездом. Она словно бы существует в собственной вселенной, и с ней ему проще, чем с родителями или женой.

— Только не дай им превратить тебя в заправского вояку вроде этого унылого капитана, которого мне сватает _papa_ , — паясничая, тянет Бланш, на прощание салютуя ему чашкой. Льюис по аромату угадывает, что кроме кофе в ней есть и алкоголь. Хороший старший брат нашел бы, что сказать по этому поводу, но они с Бланш всегда были друг другу сообщниками.  
— Ничего не могу обещать.

Льюис прибывает в Токкоа раньше других, несколько дней наслаждается пустотой и свободой, но не успевает заскучать, как в казармы вновь возвращается жизнь. Разленившиеся, на несколько дней вырвавшиеся в домашний уют люди спят дольше положенного, рассаживаясь в столовой, жуют завтрак медленнее обычного, сонно трут глаза. Опоздавшим устраивают такую головомойку, что на бедняг страшно смотреть.

Остальное неизменно. Дик по умолчанию где-то рядом — а может, это Льюис, ведомый тем самым нутром, сам держится рядом с ним.

На запястье у Дика теперь часы, которые Льюис подарил ему взамен разбившихся. Марка простая и недорогая, и хотел бы он купить что-нибудь получше, но он уже знает: дорогие подарки — не то, чему Дик будет рад. Со временем Льюис намерен это изменить.

— Как Рождество?

Дик старательно вытирает лицо после умывания, улыбается одним уголком губ:

— Мама каждый день готовила. После нашей столовки это просто чудо. А у тебя?

Все просто отлично, лучше еще не бывало, собирается ответить Льюис — но Дик едва ли не первый человек, которому не хочется врать.

— Ну, — со вздохом говорит он, — отец не знал, что со мной делать. Старался подороже продать меня гостям. Если однажды вы встретитесь, не удивляйся: он попробует провернуть то же с тобой. Они с матерью разводятся, и кажется, я видел его любовницу среди гостей. Зато у Бланш все хорошо, она умница — думаю, так будет и дальше, если ей удастся как можно дольше бегать от венца.

У Дика вытягивается лицо. Взгляд потерянный, светло-рыжие ресницы не успели высохнуть и кажутся темными, зеленовато-серые глаза широко распахнуты, как у мальчишки, — редкий момент, обычно они кажутся Льюису глазами того, кто живет на пару веков дольше него.

  
— Прости. Тебя, наверное, это возмущает. Такие нравы. Такие вещи — еще и в Рождество.  
Льюис не знает, чего ждать — Дик вырос в семье, где Библия — самое важное, что есть в жизни, — но тот лишь качает головой:  
— Ты мой друг, Никс.

Перед отбоем он беззвучно молится, глядя куда-то в застеленный грубыми досками пол. Еще ни разу Дик не предлагал ему присоединиться, да Льюис и не стал бы, эти ритуалы не для него. У него есть свой, включающий в себя виски перед сном. Однако он так часто наблюдал со стороны, что волей-неволей превратился в соучастника, пассивного свидетеля чужой веры, очевидца, мыслящего не столь рационально, как ему бы хотелось. «Боже, дай мне силы», — читает Льюис по губам и думает: да, верно, если и есть на Земле хоть кто-нибудь, кого слышит небо, то Дик Уинтерс именно тот человек.

День за днем Льюис засыпает посреди продуваемого барака, поджав колени и подложив ладонь под щеку, и просыпается там же. Со временем ветра Джорджии становятся суше и теплее, колючие одеяла все чаще кажутся слишком жаркими. Дик, в остальное время до смерти аккуратный, во сне крутится, то сворачиваясь эмбрионом, то раскидываясь звездой, подушка сминается, простыни сбиваются к ногам. Он выглядит смущенным, когда Льюис шутит: «Ну как, всех кроликов ночью переловил?»

— Завтра уже март, — он озвучивает очевидное, просто потому что может. Наедине с Диком нет нужды казаться умнее. Тот неопределенно мычит: брови сведены, в руке ручка для цензурирования, на столе — стопка солдатских писем матерям, женам, детям. Каждое нужно проверить, прежде чем отсылать. — Зима кончается, Дик, слышишь? Аллилуйя.

Зима кончается, война идет, а мы все еще живы — вот что он имеет в виду. За это можно и выпить. Дик, предугадав его намерение, отрывается от своего занятия, чтобы бросить короткий неодобрительный взгляд, но ничего не говорит.

**2\. 1943-1944**

Поросшие травами холмы Эссекса — это очень красиво, если только не топчешь их до бесконечности на своих двоих. Стрельбище. Строевая. Чтение карты. Повторение изученного о взрывчатке, шифрование данных и так далее — у каждого в роте ощущение такое, словно многовековую военную науку ему вбивают в голову через глаза и уши, а потом для верности утрамбовывают там носком сапога. Для Льюиса самое ненавистное — полоса препятствий на промозглом рассвете, для Дика — дневные занятия со штыком. Одно дело, признается он, пряча глаза, учиться убивать на расстоянии, совсем другое — вонзать лезвие в соломенное чучело, представляя, как штык входит в живые, плотные тела.

В Англии Дик остался на старом месте, а Льюиса переводят в штаб, да и квартируются они в разных домах, так что видеться удается реже. Каждый раз какие-нибудь новости: Льюис при встрече передает, что там в Италии и на Тихом океане, Дик рассказывает, чем капитан Собел опять вывел роту из себя. К октябрю побледневший Дик едва ли зубами не скрежещет, от скопившейся ярости становится совсем на себя не похож.

— Собел опять отменил все пропуска. Перерыл личные вещи. Заставил Кристенсена и Пенкалу две ночи подряд драить сортир. Еще немного, и я его… — Стадию обычного раздражения Дик миновал еще пару недель назад и теперь вплотную приблизился к красной отметке, после можно вести обратный отсчет. Вывести его из себя непросто, но Собел старается изо всех сил.  
— Лучше побереги свой гнев для немцев, дружище. Хочешь, я поговорю со Стрейером или Хортоном?

Дик, слишком гордый для собственного блага, упрямо мотает головой.

— Я все-таки поговорю.  
— Не нужно. Я должен справиться сам.

Льюис ему, конечно, кивает, а про себя думает: ну и ладно, чего Дик не знает, то ему не повредит.

Хортона в штабе нет, а вот Стрейер в собственном кабинете, в полном комфорте, который ему обеспечивают мягкие кресла, удобный стол и камин. Стрейер хороший начальник, да и как человек он скорее нравится Льюису, но в такие моменты…

Да, довольно любезно откликается Стрейер, выслушав претензии с невозмутимым лицом. Да, знаю, я слышал об этом затруднении, конечно, мне передали. Но чего вы от меня ждете? Собел еще не переступил черту.

— «Еще не переступил черту». Представь себе, Стрейер мне так и сказал, — цедит Льюис, пока Дик непривычно мнется, точно не знает, отругать его или поблагодарить. — И чего же он ждет? Пока этот носатый ублюдок доведет кого-нибудь до греха, и ему в утренний кофе подбросят гранату?  
— Лью.  
— Ну а что, разве он не носатый ублюдок? Бог не поразит меня молнией за чистую правду, — напирает Льюис, пытаясь поддерживать в себе праведный огонь, но чувствует: бесполезно, он уже смягчился. Всему виной это «Лью».  
— Может быть, — нехотя признает Дик. — Хотя граната в кофе — это перебор.

Познакомься они лет на десять раньше, пока Льюис еще был мелким, дерзким, одержимым гормонами, не умеющим ценить людей говнюком, и он дразнил бы Дика без пощады — только чтобы посмотреть, как тот стремительно розовеет, стоит кому-нибудь произнести крепкое словцо.

— Ничего больше не делай, ладно?  
— Ага.  
— Льюис, я серьезно.  
— Я просто хочу помочь.

Пока Дик тренирует ребят, проводит баскетбольные матчи, крутится белкой в колесе, Льюис только этим и занят: делает ровным счетом ничего. Ничего значительного, по крайней мере. Ничего такого, что вспомнил бы кто-нибудь, кроме него, Стрейера и пары штабных. В свободное время он развлекает себя танцами или выпивкой в компании Гарри Уэлша, но даже это начинает надоедать. Того и гляди Льюис станет неповоротливым придурком, которому лень проявить себя хоть в чем-то помимо перекладывания бумаг.

Именно от скуки однажды посреди ночи Льюис едет в Саффолк: у него все равно увольнительная, а Дику поручили заказать шинели и бурбон на весь батальон. Личное поручение Собела. И если с шинелями он разберется без чужой помощи, к выбору алкоголя убежденного трезвенника подпускать просто нельзя.

— У тебя в Англии есть знакомые? К кому можно с этим обратиться?  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, — в притворном негодовании Льюис прижимает руку к сердцу, — за бутлегера?  
— Так есть или нет?

На следующий день они трясутся обратно в Эссекс под довольно мерзким мелким снежком. Грузовик полон коробок с бутылками, переложенными соломой, и шинели тоже не забыты. На месте Собела любой бы плакал от счастья, достанься ему такой ответственный зам, как Дик, но у носатого ублюдка свои представления о прекрасном. Следующим утром Льюис заходит в офицерскую столовую, а Дика, который в это время обычно заканчивает завтракать, нигде нет.

— Эй, Гарри, Дика не видел?  
— А он разве не с тобой?

Потеря находится на солдатской кухне: в полосатом фартуке, словно какой-нибудь рядовой-поваренок, Дик разливает по тарелкам бледный суп.

— Ты, черт возьми, шутишь? Так и написал носатому ублюдку, «прошу отдать меня под трибунал»? И получил бессрочный наряд на чистку овощей? — одновременно с ужасом и с затаенным восторгом произносит Льюис, из первых уст услышав историю о том, как Собелу под хвост в очередной раз попала вожжа. И все бы как-нибудь сгладились, не ответь Дик тем же.

Не хватало только, чтобы остаток войны он проторчал в четырех стенах гауптвахты. В этот раз Льюис не спрашивает его мнения, раз дошло до трибунала. Он делает это ради Дика и ради людей, которым нужен человек, который бы вел их, а не выкрикивал лозунги из тыла. И еще, разве что самую малость, ради себя. Такая у них с Диком дружба: куда ты, туда и я. Прежде Льюис не верил, что это бывает взаправду, не в книгах, да и теперь еще не до конца убежден. Может, и не бывает. Может, Дик ничего такого не чувствует. Может, это у Льюиса все перепуталось и помутилось в проспиртованных мозгах.

Помогает, что генерал Тейлор появляется с ежемесячной проверкой раньше, чем его ждут. Инспектирует каждый барак, заглядывает в каждый тент, на оружейном складе облизывает подушечку пальца и пару мгновений с брезгливым усердием елозит ею по первой попавшейся деревянной коробке. Чтоб ты занозу себе посадил, мысленно чертыхается Льюис. Палец остается чистым, но генерал все равно недоволен. Плохо, очень плохо — дурное настроение Тейлора ставит под угрозу маленький план, который он намерен провернуть. Поговаривают, генерал намерен присмотреть среди офицеров кого-то, кто мог бы возглавить новый лагерь для священников и врачей. И у Льюиса на примете уже есть идеальный кандидат.

— Солдаты! Вы больше не сыновья, не братья, не мужья, — гремит Тейлор на плацу. — Вы не имеете права спать, когда хочется, есть, когда сводит желудок, пить, если мучает жажда. На вас ежесекундно смотрят миллионы глаз…

Невысокий мальчишка в первом ряду нервно дергает кадыком. Непроницаемое выражение, словно на вечном клее, плотно сидит у Стрейера на лице, зато Собел, конечно, едва может дышать от величия и мощи речи. После инспекции всех офицеров ведут на фуршет, и вот тут-то наступает переломный момент. Во-первых, старый лис Тейлор до неприличия падок на лесть, а Собел отлично умеет подлизываться, так что Льюису остается лишь слегка переставить таблички так, чтобы те сидели ближе друг к другу. Первый этап — есть.  
Во-вторых, Тейлор обожает одну конкретную марку американского коньяка, и Льюис находит ее, передает отвечающему за сервировку Поттсу. Коньяк ставят далековато от генерала — самому не дотянуться, зато под рукой у него Собел, который только рад ему подливать. Второй этап — есть.

Третий даже проще. Некогда генерал был на короткой ноге с дедом Льюиса, а после его смерти время от времени заезжает на рюмку-другую к отцу. Знакомство не самое близкое, но подвыпивший Тейлор узнает Льюиса, отзывает его в сторону — после коньяка он подобрел и разыгрывает перед подчиненными роль великодушного божества. На вопрос «ну и как тебе служится, сынок?» Льюис глазом не моргнув заявляет, что место хорошее, да и люди неплохие, а капитан Собел, как раз тот самый, что сидел с вами, сэр, определенно лучше всех. Тейлор в ответ на это пьяно и многозначительно хмыкает, и Льюису не остается ничего иного, кроме как просто ждать.

Если сутки напролет торчишь в штабе, то начинаешь различать мельчайшие предвестья перемен. Например, когда в кабинет Синка один за другим входят Собел и Стрейер, беседуют о чем-то, а затем дверь открывается, выпуская наружу несчастного Собела, и в спину ему летит: «Поздравляю с повышением, капитан!» — Льюис понимает, что у него получилось. К следующему дню Собела не видно, Дику возвращают взвод, а столовой вместо него заведует кто-то другой. Можно и выдохнуть: все вновь на своих местах.

Рождество без носатого ублюдка наступает непривычно тихое: праздничный молебен, на удивление вкусный ужин, затем свободные часы. Льюис приглашает к себе несколько человек, но к позднему вечеру те разбредаются кто в гости, кто в город. Они остаются вдвоем.

— Хотел бы я быть дома сегодня, — негромко произносит Дик.

Льюис кивает, про себя думая: а я совершенно точно бы не хотел. Ему хорошо именно там, где он есть: в этом небольшом кирпичном доме, который сдает американцам старый англичанин с адмиральскими усами и лексиконом бывалого моряка. В этом доме и в эту минуту, пока он еще достаточно трезв, чтобы отчетливо видеть каждую поблекшую веснушку вокруг глаз Дика, но достаточно пьян, чтобы позволить себе смотреть. И Дик ему позволяет — у него, как у Льюиса, раньше такого не было, и он, как и Льюис, шаг за шагом заходит в эти воды слишком далеко.

Зима в Англии летит особенно стремительно. Двадцать первого января Дику исполняется двадцать пять лет. Вместо подарка Льюис выбивает ему неделю отпуска — в Шотландии, поскольку Дику отчего-то кажется, будто Шотландия напомнит ему дом.

День первый, Дик отсутствует что-то порядка пяти-шести часов. У Льюиса дел по горло, на позднюю весну обещают подходящую погоду для высадки, и в штабе все переворачивается с ног на голову по нескольку раз в час. Некогда скучать.

День второй: дел по-прежнему порядочно. Возвращаясь к себе затемно, Льюис вдруг останавливается посреди вымощенной булыжником улочки, запрокидывает голову и ловит разгоряченным лицом снег.

День третий: тоскливо и холодно, и Стрейер, с которым Льюис, как ему думалось, сработался, вдруг становится невыносим. Никсон то, Никсон се — хорошо ли проработана легенда для учений, проведен ли дополнительный инструктаж для каждой из рот. Сбившись с ног уже к полудню, Льюис наливает себе в кружку с кофе виски и отхлебывает крупными, обжигающими горло глотками, наплевав на данное Дику обещание не пить хотя бы до двух-трех.

День четвертый. «Слушай, Дик», — начинает Льюис, затем поворачивается и видит справа от себя пустое место. Гарри, устроившийся по левую руку, качает головой, мол, дружище, тебе бы тоже передохнуть.

Пятый, шестой и седьмой дни проходят как один — бесконечно серый, внушающий уныние и безнадежность. Потом Льюис засыпает в неудобной позе, а просыпается ни свет ни заря от звука, с которым в замке поворачивается запасной ключ.

У Шотландии, рассказывает Дик, стряхивая с волос и плеч шинели мокрые снежные хлопья, совершенно ничего общего с Пенсильванией. Больше всего ему понравился Глазго. В Эдинбурге он был на катке, а потом в крохотном, едва сводящем концы с концами магазинчике купил серебряный кулон матери, нож с перламутровой рукояткой отцу и еще тонкий шотландский дирк1.

— Дай мне монетку, — говорит он, пока Льюис трет сонные глаза, силясь прийти в себя: час немилосердно ранний, а вчера он засиделся. — Продавец сказал, ножи нельзя дарить просто так, нужен «выкуп». Иначе это разрушит дружбу.

Льюиса это всегда поражало: до чего трезво Дик рассуждает даже о самом страшном — и каким суеверным бывает, если вопрос касается какой-нибудь ерунды. Рыжий, чересчур серьезный, глубоко верящий в добро и Бога мальчик из глубинки. Его первый и единственный настоящий друг.

— Давай так: ты пока оставишь его у себя, а через год я его заберу, — предлагает Льюис, на ходу подбирая слова: — Это будет как… как залог. Или обещание, если хочешь. Как еще одна причина не умереть.  
— Где бы мы ни были, через год? — уточняет Дик.  
— Где бы мы ни были. Через год.

**3\. 1944-1945**

И года не проходит, как холодные ветра Атлантики прибивают сотни тысяч солдат к скалам и пляжам Нормандии, швыряют их о берег, разносят в щепки все их представления о том, что правильно, разбивают в пену знания о себе и других. Они будто наивные мореплаватели древности: доплыли до края земли, а потом бешеная волна взяла да и швырнула их за край. Разве можно было раньше хотя бы подумать о том, с какой легкостью они станут умирать и убивать?

Впрочем, не Льюису об этом судить: сам-то он не стрелял ни разу. Все его силы, умения, мысли заняты двумя вещами: выполнить приказ Стрейера и не дать Дику себя погубить. Тяжелее всего, когда две задачи начинают конфликтовать. Дик совсем себя не бережет, пули снайпера то и дело выбивают дыры в камне у самых его ног. Он не неразумное дитя, а Льюис ему не нянька, и все же он молча протягивает Дику собственную флягу, разламывает сыр, походным ножом режет успевший подсохнуть хлеб. Иногда проталкивает Дику в карман рюкзака сухую провизию: галеты, жвачку, орехи, неубиваемый шоколад, колоть который приходится штыком, и только одно в нем хорошо — слишком много не съешь.

Постоянным в их жизнях остается лишь то, что в любую погоду, в любой месяц с июля по декабрь они шагают по разбитым дорогам или сидят по земляным ямам, а сверху на них что-нибудь сыплется: дождь, пепел, обгоревшие листья и ветки, обломки, глубоко впивающаяся в тела шрапнель. Листовки фрицев с надписью «зачем вам проливать кровь за евреев?». И, конечно, снег. Особенно тут, в Арденнах, под местечком с названием Бастонь.

Их единственная защита — множество поверхностных дыр в земле, глубже в такой мороз просто не вырыть. Сверху набросаны сосновые ветки, изнутри хорошо если есть хотя бы тонкое одеяло. Вся одежда пошита максимум для середины октября, костры разжигать нельзя, хотя, если судить по артобстрелам, немцы и без того догадываются, где они засели. Один лейтенант из роты F использует промороженные трупы немцев, чтобы получше защитить свой окоп, и Льюис никак не может решить, что это — бессердечие, безумие, гениальность? В бельгийском ледяном аду мертвые застряли вместе с живыми, так может, пора перестать с ними церемониться? Хоть какая-то польза от сотен тел.

— Я обещал отвезти тебя в Чикаго, а оказались мы в старушке-Европе. Но зато я показал тебе Париж, — зубом не попадая на зуб, говорит Льюис Дику, греет ладони под мышками. Его ноги в осенних ботинках вот-вот пойдут в пляс. — Знаешь, мы с тобой дураки. Нужно было записываться в ВВС. Пилоты хотя бы умирают гладко выбритыми и сытыми.

Каждый день осунувшийся от усталости и недоедания Дик ждет указаний сверху. Грязь все сильнее въедается ему в волосы, приглушая рыжий цвет. Он теперь капитан, заместитель командующего, ближе к Синку и Стрейеру, чем к рядовым. Забота о людях целиком на его плечах, и Льюис охотно подставляет свое — берет на себя то, что в иное время поручил бы кому-нибудь ниже рангом. Следит, чтобы крохи еды доходили до солдат; по просьбе дока Роу ищет плазму, бинты, пенициллин; когда кончается морфин, отдает вместо обезболивающего несколько бутылок виски из личных запасов, а потом едет в город, поймав свободный джип.

— Что, у вас и в лазарете нет морфина? — удивляется молоденький офицер-обеспеченец. Льюис, растирая замерзшие щеки, смеется ему в лицо:  
— Да у нас и лазарета-то нет. Из-за тумана по воздуху ничего не доставишь. Отдайте мне все, что можно. А лучше отдайте все, что есть.

Голод и холод постепенно доканывают. Утренней пташкой Льюис не был и в лучшие времена, а теперь просыпаться еще сложнее. Дик позволяет спать подольше, расталкивает, когда сам уже на ногах, а Льюис только мычит и вслепую тянется к источнику тепла.

— Лью.

Впервые с детских лет Льюис отрешенно думает: мне бы сейчас просто лечь в траву, слушать пчел, закрывать глаза ладонями от света. Вдыхать мягкую летнюю пыль с листьев и медовую сладость полевых цветов. Лоб ему царапает жесткая заиндевевшая шинель.

— Лью, — повторяет Дик, в голосе растерянность. — Пора.

От нежности к нему нещадно дерет горло. Язык, сердце, голова — ничто не слушается, все работает не так, как надо; Льюис неразборчиво хрипит: «Уже встаю».

В Арденнах они все подхватывают дурные привычки. Лип начинает курить, Бак Комптон — нервно озираться, точно кто-то незримый стоит за его плечом. Некогда образец спокойствия, Дик то и дело начинает мерить шагами утоптанный снег: пять шагов вперед, пять шагов назад. Сам Льюис начинает слишком много говорить.

В лесу ранние сумерки, густые и промозглые. Механическим движением Льюис помешивает в миске бобы. Металлическая ложка постепенно нагревается от газовой горелки, но замерзшие пальцы слабо чувствуют это. Он поднимает к глазам руку и видит, что уже начало формироваться красное пятно. Неподалеку стоит кружка с порошком лимонада, подмешанным в снег, — так под Бастонью готовят мороженое. Льюису нравится, а вот Дику не очень, свою половину порции он оставил нетронутой.

— Точно не будешь?

Дик качает головой.

— Тогда я доем.

Кто бы сказал ему об этом раньше: как он без тени брезгливости будет делить с кем-то еду, ложку, последний глоток кофе, постель — или будущую могилу? — выбитую в земле. Каждый день, каждый час своего времени, которого, возможно, осталось немного. Но сейчас это не удивляет: это же Дик, и если он попросит Льюиса подпрыгнуть, тот лишь уточнит, насколько высоко.

Забываясь, Дик начинает вслух рассуждать о том, что его волнует, видеть это — привилегия.

— Ты слишком уверен, что знаешь, как правильно. — Льюис до дна кружки зачерпывает лимонно-снежный коктейль. — Если бы мы встретились иначе, я бы тебя терпеть не мог.  
— Правда? — помолчав, спрашивает Дик, мрачнея, как грозовая туча.  
— Справедливости ради, чаще всего ты действительно прав.  
— Я про другое.  
— Ах, это. Ну, давай прикинем: каковы были шансы, что мистер Добродетель станет терпеть заносчивого пьяницу, родившегося с серебряной ложечкой во рту?

Льюис ненадолго выглядывает из-под навеса. Над лесом вспыхивает и медленно тлеет немецкая световая ракета — глаза обжигает ее огненно-красный, будто у кометы, хвост. Воздух сухой и хрусткий, кажется, от статического электричества на пальцах вот-вот запляшут искры, внутри все напряжено: раньше так уже бывало, и за этим всегда следовал артобстрел.

— На, ешь, пока не началось.

Дик послушно принимает из его рук миску, ставит на колени и, погрев лицо паром, начинает медленно жевать. До сколько-нибудь вкусного блюда бобы не дотягивают, зато в разогретом виде их хотя бы можно переварить. К щекам Дика приливает кровь, но вид у него все еще несчастный.

— Брось, я шучу, ты же знаешь, — уверяет Льюис. И, ничем не рискуя, добавляет: — Теперь все. Куда ты, туда и я.

Дик только вздыхает, его брови чуть смягчают свой скорбный излом. В отношениях с ним это и есть одновременно лучшее и худшее: Льюис может ему признаться, может прямо сейчас сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Когда дело касается того, что диктует сердце, Дик становится невероятно тугоух и близорук. Взять хоть его двухлетнюю переписку с девушкой из Каролины — в своей восхитительной наивности он до сих пор верит, что Деэтта ждет от него дружеского участия и больше ничего.

Бах! Короткая пауза, и снова удары: бах, бах, бах! До места, где они расположились, обстрел не доходит, только подскакивает под ногами земля. На каждом толчке у Дика едва заметно дергается щека, и Льюис тоже держится на одной силе воли. Это только кажется, что со временем становится легче. На самом деле проще всего было в первые дни, пока они еще не верили, что могут умереть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты написал моим родителям, — вдруг уставившись на него своими глубокими чистыми глазами, произносит Дик с расстановкой. — Если со мной что-то случится, Льюис. Не полковник Синк, не Стрейер. Ты.

Бах, бах, бах.

Сердце подскакивает в горле Льюиса в такт сотрясающейся земле. Очень странно, но они не говорили об этом прежде. За два с половиной года было сказано столько всякого, но не нашлось ни минуты, чтобы обсудить смерть. Облизнув и без того растрескавшиеся на морозе губы, он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что принято отвечать в подобных случаях. «Хорошо»? «С тобой ничего не случится»? «Я боюсь за тебя до смерти»? «Сделаю все, чтобы ты уцелел, и лучше умру, чем буду тебя хоронить»? Последнее, впрочем, и так ясно, это аксиома: солнце встает на востоке, вода на морозе становится льдом, Льюис постарается уберечь Дика, даже если потребуется совершить что-то незаконное или непростительное, а уж потом встретит последствия. Дик — его приоритет.

Как только прекращается грохот орудий, Льюис, засунув в карман руку, скручивает с пальца обручальное кольцо. Металл слишком холодит кожу, объясняет он Дику.

— Я знаю, когда ты мне врешь.  
— Не провел, да? — Льюис смеется. — Теперь это пустой символ. Думаю, Кэти со мной разведется, может, еще до конца войны. — Хотя есть и другой вариант: к Кэти придет человек в парадной форме, негромко постучит в двери и с почтительностью снимет фуражку перед новоиспеченной вдовой.  
— Я видел, она пишет тебе редко. У нее… — Дик мнется, но все же договаривает: — Считаешь, у нее есть кто-то? — И смешно, и трогательно: кажется, он действительно верит, будто Льюис если и виноват, то не во всем.  
— Не знаю. Не думаю. — Льюис пожимает плечами. — Если есть, это хорошо. Мы поженились слишком рано, от нас этого ждали. Никто не знал, что произойдет потом.  
— Что будешь делать?  
— Подпишу все бумаги. Возможно, женюсь еще раз, потом разведусь снова, когда еще одной женщине надоест меня терпеть.

Дика отвлекает звонок из штаба, и Льюис вздыхает спокойнее. Все, что можно было сказать, не опасаясь последствий, он уже сказал, а остальное пусть остается на будущее. В другое время, в другом месте он признается, а Дик пусть решает, нужен ли ему такой друг. Чтобы принять правду, тому придется пойти на сделку со своим Богом, но в груди Льюиса теплится призрачная надежда: многого ему не нужно, и ничего требовать от Дика он не станет, лишь бы все оставалось как есть.

Новый год в окопе — ничего приятного: задница и спина отмерзают, ноги затекли. В батальоне только и разговоров, что о Фое — вон он, впереди, в считанных десятках ярдов. Очертания ближайших к лесу построек хорошо видны через редкие деревца. Маленький и сонный город, где недавно было приятно провести неделю-другую отпуска — посидеть у огня, скатиться с холма на лыжах, попробовать местное вино и еду. Теперь-то о комфорте, разумеется, можно забыть. Немцы в Фое наверняка съели все, что было съедобным, и вылакали все, что можно было пить. Второй батальон обязан выбить их оттуда, но атака все откладывается: надвигается шторм.

Сперва он легкой поземкой приподнимает брезент, затем коротким холодным выдохом стряхивает с ветвей снежные шапки и тут же ударяет в полную силу — в покрасневшие лица, в ссутуленные спины, в легкие, сжавшиеся от ледяного воздуха в комок. Убежища искать негде. На батальон непроницаемой белой стеной со всех сторон нападают невидимые полки. Остается часами лежать, всем телом вжимаясь в землю и друг в друга, и в эти часы они с Диком ни о чем не говорят.

Под стоны ветра Льюис бросает своей памяти вызов: найдется ли в ней что-то максимально далекое, максимально непохожее на то, что они испытывают сейчас?

...В Нью-Йорке засушливый май. В Центральном парке подходит к концу регата для игрушечных парусников, и по пруду, направляемая легким и ласковым дуновением, идет флотилия из сотен крохотных судов. Льюису, наверное, лет семь, и за руку его держит — нет, не отец, а еще здоровый дед, всю жизнь строивший большие-большие корабли. Их парусник берет третье место, результат совсем неплохой, тем более для новичков, и дед, расчувствовавшись, произносит: «Если хочешь, давай поедем в питомник за щенком». «Прямо сейчас?» — спрашивает Льюис, не веря своему счастью. «Да, прямо сейчас». Выбранный щенок лижет ему руки, щеки, уши, трогательно выставляет розовое пузо напоказ, как бы говоря: позаботься обо мне. Люби меня. Гладь.

Шторм вокруг все поднимается и поднимается, девятым валом накрывает Бельгию, душит ее в белом снежном кольце. Дик рядом, держит Льюиса за запястье холодными жесткими пальцами. Льюис закрывает глаза вновь, и...

...В Париже мокрый сентябрь. Еще не зная, во что этот город превратится через несколько лет из-за войны, Льюис сорит отцовскими деньгами направо и налево. У него день рождения, ему семнадцать, и настроение так и летает то вверх, то вниз на гормональных качелях: только что жизнь была ужасна, а вот сейчас уже удивительно хороша. Ни отец, ни мать с ним не поехали, свобода упоительна — целую неделю он дает взятки швейцару, чтобы тот доставлял выпивку в номер, не спрашивая, сколько Льюису лет. Пару раз он приводит девчонок, впервые засыпает и просыпается рядом с кем-то. Курит в постели, стряхивая пепел в хрустальную пепельницу, ест в недешевых ресторанах как и когда попало. Париж принадлежит Льюису, а Льюис принадлежит лишь себе.

...В Чикаго ветреный июнь, легкие полны воздуха. «Мне здесь не нравится, — говорит Кэти. — Из меня всю душу выдувает. Давай уедем». Льюису двадцать два, он не подает виду, что расстроен — ну подумаешь, его невесте не понравился город, где ему хорошо, это же не конец света, верно? Это ничего не значит. На следующий вечер они берут билеты в Лос-Анджелес. От него Кэти в восторге, а Льюис еще в самолете начинает потеть и проклинать жару.

...В Джорджии, неподалеку от Колумбуса, теплый апрель. Прежде чем отправиться в форт Беннинг, Льюис решает сделать остановку в городе, что-нибудь перекусить. Ему двадцать три, аппетит просто волчий, и кто знает, хорошо ли их будут кормить? Забегаловку выбирает первую попавшуюся, заказывает фирменный гамбургер, даже не заглядывая в меню, и, пока ждет еду, рассматривает других посетителей. Юную парочку. Усатого верзилу, измученного похмельем. Троих рабочих. Рыжего парня в такой же форме, как у него. Стоит задержать на нем внимание, и рыжий поднимает глаза. Льюис отводит взгляд, поводит плечами, а через несколько часов сталкивается с ним же нос к носу в очереди на медосмотр. Льюис без церемоний заглядывает в его листок с направлением, вслух читает имя: Ричард Уинтерс. Рыжий забавно дергает уголком губ. Что-то толкает Льюиса в спину, заставляет протянуть ладонь: «А я Никсон, просто Никс». Пара недель в одном бараке на соседних койках, и Дик к нему привыкает, а он привыкает к Дику — к его тошнотворной утренней бодрости, его привычке молиться, его сухому чувству юмора и фамильярному «Лью», изредка проскальзывающему в речи, если он не следит за собой.

— Лью. Лью. — Льюиса настойчиво хлопают по щеке, и он не сразу понимает: тот Дик, что перед ним, старше на три года. По военным меркам — на целую жизнь.  
— Что?  
— Все кончилось.

Свежевыпавший снег в Арденнах невероятно, ослепляюще белый. На следующее утро они берут Фой, через пару дней — Новилль, затем и Рашамп.

Европейские просторы сжимаются, непреодолимые расстояния преодолеваются в считаные недели. Конец января — Эльзас, по дороге туда Дику исполняется двадцать семь. Февраль — уже Агено. Со времен семнадцатилетия в Париже и до войны Льюис несколько раз бывал в этих местах, но так — еще никогда. Раньше он подводил итоги, теперь кто-то словно подводит итог ему. Он прыгает вместе с ребятами из восемьдесят второй, самолет загорается, и смерть дышит огнем в затылок, подходит даже не близко — вплотную. В последний момент Льюис успевает, оставляя за собой самолет с обреченными людьми. Хорошо, что Дика с ним нет. Дик — где-то внизу, в безопасности, если так вообще можно сказать о ком-нибудь, пока в мире идет война.

В тот же день, отмывшись и поев неподалеку от расположения батальона, Льюис застает Дика за столом. Тот делает пометки в личном блокноте. Конечно, пока никаких названий, дат и полных имен — позже ему придется восстанавливать их по памяти, но память у Дика всегда была хоть куда.

— Вижу, ты последовал совету сделать из этого книгу.

Резко побледнев, Дик вскидывается, и в следующую секунду Льюис оказывается в него вжат.

— Я так понимаю, тебе уже рассказали про мои приключения. — Льюису можно гордиться собой: голос почти не дрожит. — Что скажешь? По-моему, хорошая история, с трагическим накалом. Не забудь включить ее тоже, людям понравится.

Отпустив его, Дик вынимает из ящика виски и граненый стакан, наливает на два пальца, но, прежде чем протянуть Льюису, делает ровно один глоток. Что ты творишь, хочет спросить у него Льюис, а потом все становится еще более странным: Дик наклоняется, из-за голенища ботинка вытаскивает тонкий и длинный клинок.

— Помнишь?  
— Конечно помню. — Льюис смеется. Вот и наступило долгожданное «где бы мы ни были, через год». — Моя причина не умереть.  
— Теперь твоя очередь его хранить.

Льюис послушно забирает дирк, прячет его на себе, затем отхлебывает из стакана. Виски прогревает до самого сердца. Дик возвращается за стол, задумчиво постукивает кончиком карандаша по нижней губе. За окном небывалое солнце, еще немного, и почки выпустят первые листья. У Льюиса внутри будто что-то звенит.

**4\. 1945-1946**

Вот он, вот этот момент!

— Да чтоб тебя! — сложив ладони рупором, во все горло и легкие орет Луз. — Чтоб меня! Чтоб нас всех! — Крик отталкивается от альпийских склонов, скользит в расщелины, поднимается в небо, возвращается эхом к земле.  
— Прекратите вопить в горах, сержант, — обрывает его Спирс, но улыбается при этом лучезарной пьяной улыбкой. Только что они втроем — Спирс, Льюис, Гарри — запивали мясо коллекционным шампанским в честь капитуляции фрицев. Если подумать, Льюис вообще не помнит, как они до этого дошли.

Кажется, как-то постепенно: разъезжая по Германии на грузовиках, находя все новые лагеря с пленными, встречая все меньше сопротивления, ночуя во все более роскошных местах. Президент Рузвельт мертв, Гитлер и Муссолини мертвы, а они живы, мир жив и празднует победу, и если этого мало, чтобы как следует набраться, то ради чего же тогда пить?

Дни все быстрее складываются в недели, а где недели, там и месяц, и вот уже июнь, июль, август... Снова Франция, Жуаньи. Людей в батальоне становится все меньше, но теперь причины этому самые приятные: их понемногу распускают по домам. Дик говорит, его будут держать до последнего, и Льюис кивает: ну конечно, хорошо, тогда мы остаемся. Куда ты, туда и я. В Штаты он не торопится, скорее наоборот. Что его там ждет? Родители разводятся. Бланш в своих заботах. Кэти намерена забрать дом. А тут можно купаться или ходить вдоль Йонны босыми ступнями. Можно плескать водой себе в лицо, спать в настоящей постели до десяти или даже одиннадцати, есть до отвала. Можно смотреть, как у Дика шелушится нос от загара, а веснушек выступает столько, что он весь кажется золотым.

Дик теперь вечно что-нибудь пишет: крупными, четкими буквами записывает мысли на обрывках салфеток, на задней стороне листовок, на старых конвертах, на обертках от шоколадных конфет. Сперва Льюис думает, это от скуки. Делать во Франции не то чтобы нечего, но по сравнению с прежними месяцами они правда плюют в потолок. Затем Дик начинает писать даже в служебное время, если выдалась свободная минута. Почитать Льюис не просит — и так догадывается, что там, он же был с Диком плечом к плечу почти каждый день этой войны.

— Собирайся, — однажды бросает он весело, показывает два отпускных листа. Чуть выгоревшие на солнце брови у Дика взмывают вверх.  
— Домой?  
— Лучше, в Англию. На недельку, а там как пойдет. — Он еще колеблется, и Льюис ударяет его по спине: — Погостишь у своих знакомых, да и Лондон наконец посмотришь. Многое ты видел в прошлый раз, кроме Шотландии?  
— Почти ничего.  
— Вот именно. Собирайся, Дик.

За две недели в Англии они успевают съездить к чете Барнсов, у которых Дик когда-то квартировался, посетить Британский музей, изловить и пожарить на костре удивительно костлявую рыбу, сделать фото Вестминстерского аббатства, поссориться из-за какой-то мелочи, помириться, послушать в маленьком парке на окраине Лондона духовой оркестр, постричься и выбриться в настоящей цирюльне, накормить зерном всех уток в окрестностях Олдборна, съесть неизвестно сколько пудинга и еще найти шляпку в подарок Бланш. Время тянется, сладкое и густое. Однако отпуск кончается, как и все лучшие вещи в мире, и Льюис вновь оказывается перед фактом, который успешно игнорировал четырнадцать дней: его вот-вот со всеми почестями вернут в объятия Родины, а Дику предстоит играть ненавистную роль армейского чиновника как минимум до ноября.

— Что ж, мой домашний адрес ты знаешь, а ручку теперь держишь в пальцах лучше, чем пистолет, так что пиши, ладно? — На лице Дика нет и тени улыбки, и Льюис только беспомощно повторяет: — Пиши.

Словно верткая тропическая рыбка, в мутной воде мыслей проскальзывает соблазнительная идея: возможно, это и есть та самая минута? Поставить Дика перед правдой — и тут же уехать. Признаться, переложить ответственность со своих плеч на чужие — и, не дожидаясь реакции, немедленно сдать назад. Но нет, конечно же нет. Это было бы трусостью, а трусость Льюис презирает. Дик заслуживает большего: времени все взвесить, обдумать, и если после этого он решит, что им не по пути, то так тому и быть. Напоследок Льюис коротко прижимается лбом ко лбу Дика, чувствуя, какой тот горячий. Пилот уже в кабине самолета, показывает большой палец. Ждут только его. Через двенадцать часов полета между ними уже тысячи миль: суша, воздух, соленая вода.

К чествованию победителей Льюис опоздал, но так даже лучше: никто не останавливает его на улицах, не смотрит слишком пристально, не пытается обнять или поцеловать. Мама за ужином гладит его по щеке мягкой прохладной ладонью. Бланш тайком подливает побольше вина. Отец откашливается, потом объявляет:

— Ну, хватит бездельничать. Твой кабинет тебя ждет.

Про Кэти никто не говорит, но их осуждение чувствуется, и Льюису в кои-то веки не в чем их винить. Хорошим мужем он не был. Он подписывает документы, без споров отдавая ей дом и Калипсо, которую едва помнит: ее подарили на свадьбу крохотным щенком.

Свое первое письмо Дик заканчивает словами: «У меня есть просьба» — исполняя ее, Льюис следующим утром едет в Пенсильванию, не без труда находит нужный адрес в местечке под Ланкастером. Стучит. Оказывается, зелено-серые глаза у Дика от матери, а волосы цвета пожара — от отца. Полтора часа, пока его расспрашивают и угощают, Льюиса не покидает ощущение, что здесь ему рады больше, чем в собственном доме. Потом это, конечно, проходит. Просто мистер и миссис Уинтерс очень скучают по сыну, а он служит временной заменой, вот и все.

— Вы хороший друг, Льюис. Спасибо.

Льюис им салютует, заставляет себя улыбнуться. Друг из него, особенно по их меркам, ничуть не лучше, чем супруг. Что говорит о мужеложестве глава их общины? А что сказал бы их Бог?

Родители Льюиса после развода стали счастливее. Льюис почему-то не стал. Пять дней в неделю, будто в трансе, он ездит на работу, в остальные два пьет так много, что запасы конфискованного у нацистов алкоголя могут иссякнуть раньше, чем он считал. Он снимает дом в Брунсвике, неподалеку от производства: средних размеров, приличный, скучный — все как полагается человеку его достатка. В нем отличная теплоизоляция, но Льюису почему-то кажется, будто по ногам гуляют сквозняки.

Каждый вторник, как по расписанию, — новое письмо. Льюис вскрывает их дирком вместо специального ножа. Думал ли продавец из Эдинбурга, отдавая кинжал Дику, что через несколько лет какой-то пьяный американец будет использовать его драгоценный товар вот так?

В письмах Дик верен себе. Пишет исключительно по сути, почти ничего от себя не добавляя: «Стрейер в Америке. Синк получил повышение. У меня все по-прежнему. Как твои дела?» Льюис, отчаянно скучая, пытается найти что-нибудь между строк, но затея изначально обречена на провал. Дик и говорит-то о чувствах нечасто — просто не считает необходимым делиться ими с кем-либо со стороны, — а бумаге и вовсе не доверяет. Тогда Льюис пробует пристальнее вчитываться в пустые места. В конце концов, он ведь знает Дика так, как человека можно узнать лишь на войне. Немного похоже на дешифровку вражеских данных: требует терпения, усидчивости, удачи и стопроцентного желания одержать над шифром верх. Сперва заполняешь те лакуны, что кажутся самыми легкими, но чем дальше, тем глубже уходишь в область догадок. Здесь Дик был раздражен, здесь радовался… здесь понять уже труднее, возможно, всего понемногу? Может, Льюис знает его не так уж хорошо?

«Меня отпускают», — читает он однажды во вторник, за пару недель до кануна Дня всех святых. Он только пришел в офис, перед носом высится стопка требующих подписи бумаг, за дверью секретарша барабанит по клавишам печатной машинки. Льюис жует мятную жвачку, хотя в компании и так либо догадались, либо скоро догадаются, сколько он пьет, так почему бы на это не наплевать? «Меня отпускают» — вот что его волнует. Фраза построена так, будто Дик не во Франции, а в тюрьме или в плену.

Льюис по телефону напоминает отцу о старой договоренности: как только Дик ступит на американскую землю, его возьмут управляющим в «Никсон Нитрэйшн Воркс», а Льюис, освободив ему место, сделает по иерархической лестнице номинальные полшажка вверх.

— Ему можно доверять?  
— Больше, чем мне или тебе.  
— Пригласи своего друга к нам, познакомлюсь с ним и решу. — Отец звучит не очень-то убежденно, наверное, не верит пропащему сыну, да и верит ли он хоть кому-нибудь? Но он согласен! Отец согласен. И Дик тоже согласен, хоть сперва и долго удивлялся предложению Льюиса. Как будто кто-то в своем уме мог поступить иначе — взять и отказаться от такого, как Дик.

За считаные дни до воссоединения Льюиса штормит даже сильнее, чем раньше, но как-то приливами: в одну ночь он просыпается задыхающимся, в уверенности, что его отослали домой с позорным синим билетом2, в другую спит беспробудно, и сны ровные, темные, покойные, словно он давно мертв и ветер колышет над его могилой сочную траву.

Едва взглянув в лицо своему дьяволу, Льюис бежит от него в Нью-Йорк — там всегда так шумно, что не слышно даже собственных мыслей. Огни светофоров; подсветка; нарядные толпы незнакомцев; вывески баров на каждом шагу.

Когда до дна первой бутылки виски остается примерно четверть пути, Льюиса замечает бывший одноклассник.

— Давай найдем двух сговорчивых девочек? — сально ухмыляясь, предлагает он. — У меня давно ничего не было. У тебя тоже? Это все от одиночества.

Да, конечно, от одиночества, кивает Льюис. А еще от нервов, от недосыпа, от выпивки, от неумолимого приближения новой зимы, от войны, от тревожных вестей, от любви. От ее недостатка, но и избытка тоже, ведь порой ее так много — легким в груди едва хватает места.

— Ты порядочно набрался, Никс. Раньше ты был веселее.  
— Вот и проваливай, раз не нравится. Давай, вали! Оставь меня в покое. Я тебя едва помню.

Зато вот что он будет помнить всегда: то, каким Дик был в Австрии, среди всей этой пышности цветущих деревьев. Среди гор, облитых белыми шапками, будто глазурью, и роскошных домов, в которых им довелось побывать. Как прямо Дик держался, как смотрел, что и кому говорил. Как на ветру у него сохли губы, и у Льюиса они сохли тоже. Как Дик мог часами торчать на солнце в одних шортах, но это у Льюиса голова шла кругом, будто от теплового удара. Как Дик пах: чистотой, чистотой, чистотой… На рассвете Льюис приходит в себя с диким похмельем, в машине, припаркованной рядом с баром, опухшей щекой на руле. Ему хотя бы хватило ума никуда не ехать, а не то это было бы его последнее бесславное турне.

Дома Льюис берет себя в руки, выливает в раковину недопитое, а новое не открывает. Время тикает, и он понемногу трезвеет. Вот прошел день, и еще, и еще.

Двадцать пятого ноября Дик смущенно топчется в луже у него на пороге, снова просто случается с Льюисом, как рождение, смена сезонов или внезапная смерть.

— Извини, я весь сырой, попал под ливень.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — чудовищно преуменьшая, произносит Льюис, три слова даются ему непросто; у Дика с ресниц капает вода. — Сейчас дам полотенце. И снимай быстрее пальто, устроим тебя у камина.  
— У тебя и камин есть?  
— Не в лачуге же я пригласил тебя жить. Хороший, между прочим, дом.

Дик спит сутки напролет — Льюис лишь изредка останавливается под дверью гостевой спальни, прислушиваясь, спокойно ли тот дышит.

Двадцать восьмого они отправляются на встречу с отцом. Пока Льюис освежается в туалете, Дик, видимо, успевает тому что-то сказать. Весь обед Льюис как на иголках, внимательно всматривается в отцовское лицо, после развода ставшее еще более хищным, и в напряжении ждет: вот сейчас тот все испортит. Оскорбит Дика. Отпустит некрасивую ремарку о достатке или религиозности его родителей. Начнет выяснять, почему тот до сих пор не женат или чему его научила война. Однако отец остается в границах приличий, выглядит почти довольным — это ли не чудо? На прощание он жмет Дику ладонь.

— Ну и как? — не пытаясь скрыть, насколько ему любопытно, интересуется Льюис в машине.  
— Первое, что он мне сказал, — тут Дик закатывает глаза, намеренно понижая голос, — «молодой человек, для этой должности вам придется приобрести другой костюм».

  
Это кажется самым идиотским анекдотом на свете, и Льюис хохочет до боли в мышцах, затем, отсмеявшись, поворачивает в замке зажигания ключ:

— Тогда нам нужен костюм.

У своих родителей Дик гостит всего-то пару дней, но за это время Льюис несколько раз щиплет себя за руку: а вдруг показалось? Вдруг тот еще во Франции, а Льюис в пьяном одиночестве навоображал себе черт знает что? Однако нет, входная дверь хлопает, впускает высокую фигуру в гражданском: темные брюки, светлая рубашка, вязаный свитер, шляпа, серое пальто. Ни следа от вылинявшей армейской зелени. Дик удивленно улыбается:

— Ты чего сидишь у порога?

Льюис только плечами пожимает.

— Тогда иди спать. Завтра ранний подъем.

Встают они оба действительно немилосердно рано — соседство с Диком принуждает Льюиса соблюдать график, не опаздывать в офис, не засиживаться до утра. На работе Дик показывает себя как нельзя лучше: после батальона управление штатом из нескольких десятков сотрудников дается ему легко. Накануне Рождества он успевает покончить с делами до пяти, чтобы успеть на вечерний поезд.

— Точно не останешься?  
— Родители ждут, прости, Льюис.  
— Да ничего, я понимаю, кто в здравом уме станет праздновать с моим отцом? Хотя ему тоже не позавидуешь, он ведь будет отмечать со мной.

Дик тяжело вздыхает над кружкой с чаем, но молча трет шею — на него совершенно не похоже, обычно он рубит с плеча.

— Ну, выкладывай, что хотел сказать.  
— Я тут всего четыре недели, но очевидно, что тебе здесь плохо.  
— Мне казалось, — перебивает Льюис, — уж ты-то должен знать: после того, что с нами было, нам будет плохо всегда и везде, не только здесь.  
— Я так не думаю. Я верю, что…  
— Да брось, Дик! Когда ночью я встаю, потому что постель слишком мягкая и теплая, я слышу, что ты ходишь из угла в угол. И не говори, будто худшее позади и для тех, кто не умер, вот-вот наступит рай на Земле.  
— Нет, но ты делаешь себе только хуже, — распаляясь, Дик поворачивается всем телом, ползущая от шеи к лицу краска и звенящий голос выдают, что он явно думал об этом прежде. Может, репетировал речь. — Сейчас ты дома, а продолжаешь жить, как там. Будто мы во Франции, в Голландии. Будто весь мир — противник, и я не могу на это смотреть.

Чай остывает, времени до поезда осталось всего ничего — быстро перекусить, забросить чемодан Дика в багажник и тут же ехать на железнодорожную станцию. Где-то в доме себе под нос бормочет незатейливую песню радио. Господи, думает Льюис, ну и что мне ему отвечать? Он же видит меня насквозь.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Что бы ты сделал на моем месте, м? Мне помолиться? Или упасть на колени перед папочкой, просить прощения за то, что у него вечное разочарование, а не сын? Я хотел стать образцовым и правильным, но не знаю, наверное, некоторым не суждено. — Говорить о таком непросто с кем угодно, но с Диком вдвойне: Льюис мог бы пройтись пешком через все штаты, стучась в каждую дверь, и нигде не найдется человека, более близкого к идеалу. Как ему объяснить? — Я жестоко обхожусь с людьми, — признается он. — Кэти тому доказательство, она забрала дом и собаку, но это малая цена за то, через что я ее протащил. Или мой отец, с ним я тоже поступал плохо, хотя он платил мне той же монетой с тех пор, как я научился завязывать шнурки. Не удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь окажется, что все свое состояние он раздал бедным, только чтобы мне ничего не досталось, а ведь он жаден до смерти...  
— Считаешь, ты заслуживаешь быть несчастным? — Такой же взгляд у Дика всегда был за полсекунды до того, как ринуться в бой.  
— Возможно.  
— Со мной ты не был жесток, — он будто успокаивает расстроенного ребенка. Ни от кого другого Льюис бы такого не потерпел. — Если оставишь все как есть, рано или поздно это тебя убьет.

Ну и что с того, мысленно упрямится Льюис. Однажды это все равно произойдет. Он так устал, что даже не помнит, ради чего и против чего спорит, тем более что его позиция заранее в проигрыше: это ведь Дик, а Дик по умолчанию всегда прав.

— Тебе надо решить, где ты хотел бы быть.  
— Давай представим: завтра я решу, что мне нужно в Монтесито, или в Чикаго, или обратно в Париж, и отец что, меня тут же отпустит? Не все получают то, чего хотят, Дик. Раньше я думал, смогу быть где угодно, а потом понял, от меня требуется быть тут. Меня, можно сказать, родили для этого места. Только война на несколько лет изменила этот план.  
— Но ведь он тобой не владеет. Ты мог бы с ним поговорить, объяснить...  
— Плохо ты знаешь моего отца. И если до него дойдут слухи, что ты подбиваешь его работников к мятежу, он это так просто не оставит.  
— Во-первых, это не мятеж. Во-вторых, я хочу того же. — Дик легко пожимает плечами, будто это само собой разумеется: — Найти что-нибудь, для чего был рожден.

Льюис делает глоток из своей кружки, кривится: не чай, а безвкусная дрянь.

— Ладно, поговорим об этом когда-нибудь позже. Или никогда. А сейчас ешь, ты и так опаздываешь.

Дик принимается за сэндвич без спешки, словно это не ему уезжать через час.

На станции от локомотива так и валит пар. Обернувшись на верхней ступеньке, Дик медлит. Льюис тут же начинает вспоминать: билеты и чемодан на месте, подарки для семьи на месте, еда, полотенце, пара рубашек — каждую вещь проверяли три раза, не могли же они что-то забыть?

— Ты правда хотел бы? — повысив голос, спрашивает Дик, не обращая внимания на проводника, поглядывающего то на него, то на часы.  
— Что именно?  
— Быть образцовым?  
— Нет, зачем мне это. — Льюис утомленно прикрывает глаза. — Таким, как ты, сколько ни пытайся, все равно не станешь, так какой смысл?  
— Я не…  
— Хорошей дороги, Дик.

Идея, однако, пускает корни. Стоит попробовать, убеждает он себя. Поговорить с отцом как с человеком, в венах, артериях и капиллярах которого течет та же кровь. Ну и что, что раньше это никогда не срабатывало. Ну и что, что тому плевать на всех, кроме себя. Ну и что, что Льюис привык плыть по течению, смирился, махнул на все рукой. Ну и что. Хуже уже не будет.

Днем двадцать четвертого декабря по всему Нью-Джерси вдруг выпадает снег. Все кругом белое, только впереди чернеет, убегая под колеса, трасса, и Льюиса вдруг захватывает дежавю: он повторяет свой маршрут из сорок второго. То же шоссе в Никсон, тот же автомобиль, та же фляжка в том же кармане, из которой он уже успел отхлебнуть. И дом все такой же огромный. Наемные слуги. Шампанское. Блестяще-черные автомобили гостей. Бланш, то и дело закатывая подведенные глаза, отбивается от знаков внимания очередного подосланного _papa_ кавалера. Единственное отличие — в этот раз с ними ни матери, ни Кэти. Поцелуй в щеку для сестры, рукопожатие для отца, и тот не устает будто бы вскользь упоминать, что его сын побывал на войне.

Вечер никак не кончается, Льюс пьет и кивает, снова кивает, целует руки дамам, вновь пьет, пока мысли не становятся более плавными, а дурные предчувствия, гнездящиеся в груди, не начинают скруглять свои острые углы.

— Отойдем? Есть разговор.  
— Обязательно сейчас? — хмурится отец.  
— Почему нет? Момент отличный.

Вонь сигар в отцовском кабинете забивается в ноздри, оседает на языке. Льюис делает глубокий вдох — сердце делает два медленных удара — и выкладывает все как есть. Единственное, что опускает, — роль Дика во всем этом. На протяжении недлинной речи отец стремительно краснеет, затем выдает что-то в духе: Льюис всегда был похож на мать, но он, Стэнхоп, даже не догадывался, до каких пределов черной неблагодарности однажды докатится сын. В ответ Льюис, набрав еще больше дыма в легкие, почти кричит, и отец, выходя из себя, кричит тоже, и это — что ж, Льюис ждал худшего, но он чувствует себя... превосходно? Словно об этом-то всегда и мечтал.

Слова хлещут из него, словно кровь из перебитой артерии. Фонтан земли от брошенной гранаты, вот что это такое. Шок от того, как вода обнимает все тело, когда прыгаешь в упоительно прохладную реку с моста. Первая секунда, когда снимаешь с себя каску и видишь борозду от нетронувшей тебя пули. То, как в Австрии Дик подставлял лицо солнцу, жмурился и произносил: «Лью».

— Если уйдешь, можешь не возвращаться, — грохнув раскрытой ладонью по столу, выплевывает отец.

Льюис поворачивается к нему спиной и дышит так глубоко, что голова начинает кружиться. Вон из кабинета, вон из дома, вон из Никсона. На дороге машину так и водит из стороны в сторону. В Брунсвике, оказавшись на собственной кухне, Льюис не дрогнувшей рукой наливает виски, половину осиливает одним махом и берется за телефонную трубку:

— Соедините с Ланкастером, Пенсильвания. Ричарда Уинтерса. Нет, не отца, сына. Спасибо, мисс, и вас тоже с Рождеством.  
— Алло?  
— Привет, Дик.  
— Льюис, что-то случилось?  
— Меня выставили из дома. Вернее, я сам себя выставил. Разговор с отцом прошел, как видишь, удачно...  
— Боже мой! — Дик, очевидно, в ужасе, и, пока он не начал извиняться, Льюис прерывает его смехом:  
— И это буквально лучшее, что со мной произошло. Просто гора с плеч.  
— Мне так жаль...

А мне жаль, что мы сейчас не лицом к лицу, думает Льюис. Мне жаль, что я делаю это внезапно, но ты должен знать. Если уж слетать с катушек, то так, чтобы разом разрубить все Гордиевы узлы.

— Я едва помню, как было раньше, — он едва поспевает за собственной мыслью, та меняет свое направление на ходу.  
— До войны?  
— До тебя. Я ненавидел это — каждый день в армии, — и я заранее ненавидел Японию, но я бы там умер, лишь бы с тобой. Видишь ли, Дик, я никогда не умел отпускать то, что мне нужно по-настоящему. У Никсонов это семейное. Дед до последнего вдоха обожал свои корабли, отец больше всего любит свое положение, а я, ну, я…  
Обыкновенно такой близорукий, если дело касается велений сердца, Дик понимает с первого раза:  
— Замолчи. — От его тихой паники по ту сторону трубки пробирает дрожь.  
— Боишься, какая-нибудь скучающая телефонистка решила послушать, о чем два бывших сослуживца говорят в Рождество?  
— Дело не в этом, Льюис. Я...

Молчание, молчание. Часовая стрелка, будто упорная улитка, все ползет к двенадцати. Льюис допивает оставшееся в бокале в два обжигающих глотка. Может, Дик будет настолько добр, что просто перешагнет через признание и останется ему другом? Женится, заведет детей, будет звонить и приезжать на встречи, а Льюис будет смотреть, как то, что ему жизненно нужно, забирают у него буквально из-под руки.

— Мне надо подумать, ладно? — запинаясь, наконец произносит Дик. — Мне надо, не знаю, я просто, я не… Не был готов. Льюис?

Дик не говорит «да». Дик не говорит «нет».

— Я здесь. — Вздыхая, Льюис хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигареты, вытряхивает одну из пачки на ладонь. — Лучше расскажи, как вы празднуете.

Слышно, как Дик сглатывает, прежде чем начать:

— Папе нездоровится. Пока меня не было, с язвой стало хуже, жирное ему нельзя, так что у нас только простая и легкая еда… — Его голос уводит Льюиса, будто за руку, укачивает на мягких волнах.

Два дня спустя он забирает Дика с железной дороги и везет в дом, из которого им теперь, возможно, нужно переезжать. Если Льюис не приползет извиняться перед отцом — а Льюис точно не приползет, — работы на «Никсон Нитрэйшн Воркс» ему не видать, так что и оставаться в джерсийском болоте нет никакого смысла. Вариантов, куда отправиться, столько, сколько точек на карте, и он в шаге от того, чтобы завязать себе глаза и действительно выбрать наугад.

Почти до вечера они с Диком, не сговариваясь, не нарушают хрупкую тишину. Тот выглядит погруженным в себя, но хотя бы не избегает Льюиса, будто чумного. Не делает вид, будто ничего не произошло.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает неожиданно.  
— Для начала я покажу тебе Чикаго. Если захочешь.  
— Чикаго, — кивает Дик рассеянно. Он не говорит «нет». Он не говорит «да».

**5\. 1946-1947**

Голову кружит странное парящее чувство: Льюис выжал из себя правду до последней капли и теперь стал легче пера на ветру. Ни в какой Чикаго они с Диком, правда, не едут, дел и так по горло. После Нового года приходится перевозить немногочисленные пожитки в застоявшуюся без хозяев квартиру в Нью-Йорке, в небольшом доме с тонкими стенами, с узкой лестницей на верхние этажи.

— Отец не знает, где ты? — окинув скептическим взглядом грязный пол и пыльные чехлы на мебели, спрашивает Бланш. Из семьи Льюис продолжает общаться с матерью и с ней, вот и сейчас, услышав, что сестра в городе, пригласил заглянуть.  
— Не знает, если ты не сказала.  
— Я могила. — Рукой в бархатной перчатке она с силой тянет вниз задравшийся угол довольно унылого пейзажа: — Вот, теперь ровно. Но если бы он знал, снова вышел бы из себя. Ты поэтому решил жить здесь? Чтобы его побесить?  
Льюис ухмыляется, раздергивая посеревшие шторы, и в гостиную хлещет свет.  
— Не исключено.

Дело не только в том, что он отказался от работы, да еще и прихватил нового управляющего «Никсон Нитрэйшн Воркс» с собой. То, что Льюис выбрал именно эту квартиру, — еще один вызов отцу. Когда-то она принадлежала деду, еще до Первой мировой и того, как он разбогател на проектах военных кораблей. В двух небольших комнатках на протяжении пятнадцати лет жили дед, бабушка и подрастающий отец — не голодали, но и не шиковали, и почему-то этот период отец всегда старался забыть, будто скучные обои и простая обстановка вызывали у него стыд. Много раз он уговаривал продать квартиру, но дед в своем завещании указал следующим владельцем Льюиса. Полтора десятилетия она стояла пустая, а теперь...

— Эй, Дик! Где ты застрял? — Тот медленно, будто по минному полю, ступает внутрь и, не показывая ни одобрения, ни недовольства, осматривается по сторонам.

В честь новоселья они втроем выпивают по чашечке кофе с круассанами в ближайшем кафе, затем Бланш уезжает, и — и на первый взгляд ничего не меняется, но на самом деле меняется многое. Скажем, то, как перед уборкой Дик уходит в другую комнату, чтобы сменить повседневную одежду на старую футболку и тренировочные штаны. Прежде он не стеснялся ни своей, ни чужой наготы, сколько раз они спокойно переодевались друг при друге… Льюис никак это не комментирует, только протягивает руку не глядя: «Подай, пожалуйста, тряпку. За шкафами столько паутины, даже боюсь представить, каких размеров паук».

В квартире холодно, по ночам вспоминается Бастонь: острые пики сосен, белый снег, высасывающие тепло ветра. Дик ходит в свитере, по утрам, перед зарядкой, кажется заторможенным, чего с ним раньше не бывало. Почти не спавший Льюис смотрит ему в глаза и видит на глубине обрывки собственных неслучившихся снов.

День уходит на то, чтобы вымести грязь, еще один на то, чтобы перемыть посуду и перестирать вещи, еще один — на обдирание старых обоев. Потом они долго клеят новые, и получается не очень хорошо: Льюис в довоенной жизни ни разу ничего не ремонтировал, лишь ломал, а Дик привычен к другой работе, он с детства мечтает о собственной ферме, загонах с животными, душистых травяных морях.

И вот наконец они сделали с дедовой квартирой все, что могли.

— Чем еще помочь? — спрашивает Дик, будто только и ждет возможности уйти, и Льюис начинает лихорадочно соображать, как его удержать.  
— У меня есть знакомые в городе, — быстро говорит он. Нельзя медлить. Нельзя его отпускать. — И дед вместе с квартирой оставил деньги, вполне достаточно, чтобы...  
— Мне придется уехать, Льюис. Отцу хуже, пока тебя не было, звонила мама.  
— Когда?  
— Как можно скорее.  
— Хочешь, я с тобой?

Дик качает головой, спохватившись, добавляет:

— Дело не в тебе. Не в этом, честное слово. — И Льюис ему, конечно же, верит — насколько он знает, Дик физически не способен лгать, — но вера всегда давалась ему нелегко.

Весна проходит без Дика: в Центральном парке зеленеют дубы, тополя и боярышник, расцветают тюльпаны, распускается розовая дымка вишен. Пахнет сладко, по пруду плывут утки, и людей на дорожках будто бы больше. Обо всем этом Льюис рассказывает по телефону, ежемесячно спуская изрядную сумму на междугородние разговоры, и Дик тихо дышит, внимательно слушает, потом, кажется, улыбается: «У нас тут вообще-то тоже весна».

«Боже», — бормочет Льюис, опустив трубку на рычаг, и это ли не кардинальная, переворачивающая Землю перемена: Льюис Никсон обращается к кому-то на небесах. «Боже, ну и как мне быть?»

О себе Дик говорит мало. Шестнадцатого июля звонит первым и безэмоциональным, механическим голосом, который Льюис едва узнает, произносит на ухо:

— Папа умер сегодня. Прободение язвы. — Долгая пауза. — Ты мне нужен.

На короткое мгновение Льюис думает: лучше бы умер мой отец. Полчаса на сборы, и он уже в куртке и ботинках, закрывает вновь опустевшую квартиру на ключ.

Дом в пригороде Ланкастера — будто осколок из другого времени. Все в черно-белом: миссис Уинтерс со своими сестрами, Дик и его младшая сестра.

— Извини, я без цветов.

Дик смотрит непонимающим взглядом. Его локоть под пальцами Льюиса словно бы выструган из дерева, он такой целиком — негнущийся, застывший.

— Миссис Уинтерс, вам что-нибудь нужно?

Мать Дика пригибает его голову к себе подрагивающими руками, целует в обе щеки.

Льюису стелют в комнатке на мансарде, и простыни пахнут ромашкой, и ночью он слышит уханье совы, а еще — уверенности нет, но ему так кажется, — чей-то плач. Несмотря на похороны, утро в этой семье начинается так же рано, в шесть все на ногах, и у миссис Уинтерс готов завтрак. Накладывая Льюису омлет, она треплет его по руке:

— Дик сказал, ты останешься. Я очень рада.

«Я останусь?» — Льюис переспрашивает взглядом. «Пожалуйста», — просит тоже взглядом Дик, белый как мел.

— Конечно, мэм. Пока вам не надоест.

Под Ланкастером жизнь совсем не та, к которой он привык. Общее с Никсоном — небольшое число жителей, все друг друга знают, каждый приезжий на виду. Главное отличие: Льюис здесь хоть и не свой, косо на него не смотрят, за ним не тянется шлейф довольно справедливых слухов о том, что свое место он получил благодаря кровному родству. Да у него и своего места-то нет.

Он вызывается помогать Дику с тем, за что прежде отвечал мистер Уинтерс. Починить дверь, а то петли совсем ослабли. Выправить покосившийся карниз. Залезть на крышу, пока не пошли затяжные дожди, и подлатать кровлю. Окрестности сверху видно как на ладони: вблизи — маленькие собачьи будки во двориках, маленькие машины, маленькие соседские дома, вдали — огромный простор. Дел хватает до осени, и осень тут тоже иная, тихая. На мансарде слышен мерный стук капель над головой.

— Можно?  
— Это твой дом.

Дик проходит, пригибая голову, чтобы не стукнуться лбом о низкий проем. Льюис окидывает его взглядом, сравнивает с Диком годичной давности, потом с тем, которого впервые повстречал, и обнаруживает много изменений, но ни единого изъяна. Было ли время, когда Льюис его не любил?

Они всегда друг друга понимали, а в последний месяц и вовсе сутками обходятся без слов, и не то чтобы этого было мало, но Льюису все равно не хватает. Внутри черепной коробки злой осой зудит: Дик и так дал больше, чем ты заслуживаешь, но тебе же вечно нужно еще, и еще, и еще! Выпить его досуха. До самого дна.

Устроившись на скрипучем стуле, Дик откидывается на спинку, запрокидывает лицо к низкому, сходящемуся двумя деревянными клиньями потолку. «Спасибо», — говорит он. И: «Мне лучше». И: «Не знаю, как справился бы без тебя».

— Ну, тогда я пошел? — по-идиотски усмехнувшись, отвечает Льюис, и это шутка, правда же лишь шутка, хотя какая-то его часть определенно ждет, что его по-доброму попросят уйти. — Дик, да я ничего такого…

Более испуганным Дик был при нем лишь дважды: в первый раз пуля скользнула Льюису вдоль виска, во второй он едва не обуглился в обертке из горящего металла на высоте в сколько-то тысяч миль. Льюиса целуют неумело и так самозабвенно, словно миру осталось жить всего ничего, и обратный отсчет уже тикает, океаны через гигантские разломы уходят под землю, небеса горят, каждый город обречен, за каждой дверью поводит тупыми носами свора адских псов… «Заткнись, — он отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху. — В аду ты уже был, и это не он, а его полная противоположность. То, что тебе нужно, и даже лучше: то, что ты всегда хотел».

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить, Дик?  
— Не здесь. Нам пора возвращаться. — Уши у него алые, губы припухшие, и Льюис, прежде чем Дик отстраняется, успевает урвать еще один поцелуй.

Потом он, должно быть, что-то делает, куда-то ходит, как-то спит, что-то отвечает миссис Уинтерс, пакующей в жестяные контейнеры недельный запас еды, но руки и ноги действуют по собственной воле, гортань издает звуки без участия головы. В поезде они сидят друг напротив друга, как тогда, в сорок третьем. Дик то ловит взглядом, то отпускает отражение Льюиса в запылившемся стекле. Если бы Льюис знал его меньше и хуже, решил бы, что Дик проверяет, на сколько еще его может хватить.

В Нью-Йорке пять вечера: мокрый асфальт, мокрые зонты, мокрые пожарные лестницы, вездесущие такси на перекрестьях улиц, в воздухе разлиты запахи бензина, парфюма, вечного межсезонья и жира, на котором жарят фастфуд. Дверь квартиры закрывается, Дик опускает на пол вещи, уверенными движениями ставит чайник на плиту. Распахивает, впуская прохладные сентябрьские ветра, окно. Затем разматывает шарф, пододвигает два стула, заваривает чай, пока Льюис стягивает верхнюю одежду, и только тогда начинает говорить.

Это уже потом Льюис поймет, что обращался Дик не только к нему, но и к себе: «Извини, что тебе пришлось ждать»...

И нужно же было такому случиться. Льюис ведь мог умереть тысячу раз: поймать пулю, подорваться на мине, сгореть в самолете, замерзнуть насмерть, допиться до отказа печени, сломать себе шею, перевернуться в машине — и все же он здесь. В прошлой жизни он, наверное, был святой, иначе ничем не объяснить это неожиданное благоволение небес.

— Хочешь услышать кое-что смешное? — произносит он, и Дик смотрит во все глаза. — Ладно, помнишь тот день на курсах для будущих офицеров, когда наш капитан слег с отравлением, а ребята решили это отпраздновать? Ты единственный не пил, и тебе пришлось пробежать пять штрафных миль, потому что ты наотрез отказался говорить на спор слово «блядь». Тогда-то меня и проняло.  
— Май сорок второго? — недоверчиво хмурится Дик.  
— Ага.  
— Мы были знакомы не больше трех недель.  
— Ага.  
— Столько времени, Льюис?  
— Ага. У меня была фора в четыре года, а у тебя не было шансов. Теперь иди ко мне.

Дик всегда отлично владел телом, до войны занимался баскетболом, бегом, борьбой, но в спальне он не знает, куда девать руки, выглядит угловатым, неловким. Просто потрясающим. Глаза — взрыв Вселенной, с ума можно сойти. Льюис не торопится, разоблачает его медленно, удерживает запястья, когда тот слишком спешит помогать. Грудь, спина, плечи Дика — все нетронутое, ничто не выдает его историю. Шрамы спрятаны под оболочкой из плоти, глубоко внутри, и по случайности их не обнаружишь. Нужно знать, куда смотреть.

— В первый год я чуть не спятил, все думал об этом, — на мгновение отвлекаясь на то, как на внутренней стороне предплечий Дика просвечивают вены, произносит Льюис. — Как ты это делаешь. Как трогаешь себя. Просыпаешься со стояком? Быстро толкаешься в кулак в душе? Справляешься с этим ночью, прикусив ладонь, чтобы никто не слышал? Кого представляешь? И делаешь ли это вообще? Ты же ни на кого не похож. Ты всегда был такой, такой, такой… — Никогда прежде Льюис не был излишне сентиментальным в постели, не разбрасывался ласковыми словечками, но сейчас из него так и рвется чепуха, и Дик в ответ вспыхивает настолько красиво, что как отказать себе в удовольствии его подразнить?

В сгибе локтя, под подбородком, на шее, на бедрах, — везде под его ладонями пряно пахнущая, солоноватая, расцвеченная румянцем и веснушками кожа. Когда Льюис касается места под сердцем и ведет языком между ребер, ощущая работу легких под каркасом крепких мышц, Дик вдруг притягивает его к себе.

— Можно мне?.. — Будто он столько сдерживался, уступая Льюису право изучить его первым, а сейчас его терпение наконец испарилось.  
— Что угодно.

Его внимание принадлежит Льюису полностью. Брови сведены вместе, выражение лица казалось бы почти гневным, если бы не распахнутые губы. Одежда летит в сторону, Дик беспорядочно гладит Льюиса вдоль боков, по животу, по ключицам — взбудораженный, возбужденный, но и потерянный тоже. Безмолвно просит: покажи, как правильно — и если бы Льюис знал, но откуда ему знать? Это же Дик. С ним одни вещи теряют смысл, а другие его наконец обретают, и мир мог бы прямо в эту секунду вывернуться наизнанку, а Льюис бы даже не заметил. Это же Дик.

Поддерживая за шею, Льюис подталкивает его лечь: будто упражнение на доверие, и Дик должен упасть вниз затылком, не имея никаких гарантий, что его успеют подхватить. Льюис нависает над ним, сползает, устраиваясь поудобнее, ниже, и отказывает себе в разрядке: сначала Дик, затем все остальное. Так было всегда. Член удобно ложится в руку.

— Об этом рассказывают в Йеле? — спрашивает Дик вроде бы спокойным, чуточку лукавым тоном, но его выдают красные скулы, уши и грудь.  
Льюис фыркает, облизывает пересохшие губы, надеясь, что слюны хватит:  
— Поверить не могу, ты выбрал именно этот момент для шутки про Йель. Прости, если что. С практикой у меня по нулям.  
— С практикой? — успевает уточнить Дик, потом произносит: — О. _О-о_ , — а потом захлебывается стоном и больше ничего не говорит.

Ощущения ни с чем не сравнимы, ни на что не похожи: пальцы Дика то собирают, то отпускают пряди у Льюиса на затылке, его адамово яблоко ходит то вверх, то вниз, у него мелко дрожат бедра, а голос срывается. Льюису не хватает самой малости, чтобы кончить с ним одновременно, и тогда Дик, не успевший отдышаться, плотно обхватывает его ладонью, смоченной слюной, и говорит на ухо с паузами между выдохами:

— В Австрии со мной... что-то произошло. Не мог спать. Знал, что ты в соседнем номере. Среди ночи просыпался, и… — Льюис, не в силах смотреть на него, закрывает глаза.

Засыпают они в одной постели, сплетаются во сне ногами и руками. Просыпаются с одеялом, скомканным на полу, затем умываются у одной раковины, бреются, перехватывая друг у друга из пальцев помазок, — все это до ужаса привычно, но затем Льюис пытается натянуть свежую футболку, а Дик ему мешает, прижимаясь грудью к спине и губами считая позвонки, и в эту секунду две жизни, привычная и еще не знакомая, сливаются в одну.

К ноябрю Дик ходит на вечерние бизнес-курсы, работая клерком в банке по будням, а Льюис покупает фотоаппарат. Может, и выгорит что — порой возникают эти моменты, которые хочется ухватить и показать другим: оброненная женская перчатка в дождевом потоке, отражение мира в зеркальных очках пожилого господина в кафе. Изгиб поясницы Дика с маленьким, еще детским шрамом. Последнее он бы, разумеется, оставил только себе.

В Рождество они вдвоем, и Дик впервые пробует шампанское — совсем немного, — а Льюис впервые по своим меркам почти не пьет.

— Что тебе подарить? На день рождения. Двадцать девять лет, все серьезно.  
— Давай съездим куда-нибудь весной.  
— В Чикаго? — Это уже стало их шуткой.

Дик качает головой:

— Возможно, в следующий раз.

После покупки билетов на самолет дедовских денег становится меньше, но ненамного.

Конец апреля, Нормандия в бело-розовом цвету — это похоже на зиму, похоже на пепел, и у Льюиса бешено колотится сердце. Он узнает места, и Дик узнает их тоже. В прошлый раз они видели яблоневые сады обожженными и перепаханными. Спустя три года вместо гари во французских городках пахнет клеем и древесиной, ванилью и корицей, кофе и маленькими букетиками, которыми торгуют на каждом углу. Дик в легком светлом костюме выглядит как гражданский, Льюис в темных очках ведет себя как богатый придурок, считающий, будто весь мир принадлежит ему, и никто не узнает в них солдат.

  
— Бывали у нас прежде, месье? У вас отличный французский, — замечает булочница, у которой он берет два круассана с заварным кремом. Льюис в ответ ослепляет ее знаменитой американской улыбкой:  
— Никогда, мадам.

Спустя три дня они в Бретани, на самом побережье. Морской ветер Атлантики продувает одежду, влажными прохладными руками скользит по лицу, зачесывает волосы на лбу. В пиджаке у Льюиса фляга, во фляге — чистая вода. Под рубашкой он весь помечен. По вечерам Дик теперь умиротворенно молится, потом встает с колен и с очень темным взглядом, но посветлевший лицом приходит к нему в постель через дверь между смежными номерами.

— А твой Бог не против, как думаешь?  
— Он же не зря нас обоих уберег.

Порой Дик дает прочитать то, что он строчка за строчкой вписывает в свои блокноты.

— «Я скучал по нему, как моряк скучает по волне», серьезно? — Льюис не верит, всматриваясь в текст еще разок. Ну да, да, так и написано: «Как моряк скучает по волне» — ошибки нет, и это все о нем. — Может, тогда уж выйдем на крышу и прокричим оттуда? Конечно, я не редактор, но лучше это чем-нибудь заменить.  
— Это только для себя. Я не собираюсь публиковать книгу.  
— И все же.

К ночи меняется ветер, в глубоком синем небе ни облака, на окнах гостиничного номера остается водная пыль, и сквозняк колышет тонкие белые шторы, листает записи, оставленные на столе. Чтобы многострадальную бумагу лишний раз не трепало, Льюис кладет поверх нее дирк.

— Он все еще с тобой?  
— Как я — с тобой.

Пять лет, пять зим, семь стран, десятки, если не сотни, городов — проще не считать, не вспоминать, сколько их было и что там творилось, но ведь они с Диком не хотят забывать? Иначе что они тут делают. Бывает, раны приходится бередить, чтобы выпустить гной и застоявшуюся кровь.

В Нью-Йорке, Никсоне и Ланкастере пять часов вечера. В Чикаго четыре часа дня. В Париже, Бастони, Целль-ам-Зее и здесь почти полночь.

  
— Напиши об этом. — Льюис невесомо постукивает Дика по виску и по груди: раз, другой. Затем в темноте подцепляет пальцами его подбородок и в промежутке между двумя поцелуями, улыбаясь ему в губы, говорит: — А об этом не пиши.

  1. Дирк — традиционный шотландский кинжал с длинным лезвием. [ ⬆ ]
  2. Позорный синий билет — документ об увольнении из армии, который выдавался солдатам, уличенным или заподозренным в гомосексуальных связях. [ ⬆ ]




End file.
